Papa
by Osekkai
Summary: "Deux petites syllabes, un mot usé et te voila réinventé. Tu te sens tout à coup comme un roi. Ta petite fille t'appelle... Papa."
1. Naruto

**Bonjour à tous ! Je vous présente ici une petite série de courts OS en hommage à mon papa et à tous les papas de la terre pour la fête des pères. Une fois, mon papou m'a raconté qu'il avait pris une cuite la nuit de ma naissance et ce jour-là, je me suis dis que ce serait cool d'écrire là-dessus alors voilà ! Les joies d'être papa ! Vous me direz... Pourquoi pas les joies d'être maman plutôt ? Parce que je suis une fille après tout... mais c'est plus amusant d'écrire sur quelque chose que je ne connaîtrais jamais, voyons ! C'est comme le yaoi et le fait de sortir avec un garçon tout en en étant un !**

**Enfin bref, voilà ! Pour mon papa ! Mais aussi pour ma petite cousine qui passe pour la première fois la fête des pères sans son papa à elle et qui ne la passera plus jamais. **

**Rated : K+ parce que rien de bien méchant, ni de sensuel ! Pas d'inceste non plus (Argh, quel horreur !), juste un amour paternel ! **

**Pairing : Pas de couple précis. Je vais faire en sorte que chacun puisse imaginer qui il veut avec chacun des papas. Hét ou yaoi, l'enfant peut aussi bien avoir été conçu, adopté, volé, etc, etc ! **

**Note + : Cela se passe dans le monde du mangas**

* * *

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Un cri grésillant déchira le silence de la chambre à coucher, bientôt suivit par une série de grognement.

« Naruto, c'est ton tour. » Lui marmonna-t-on en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes pour le bouger.

Le blond grogna davantage, épuisé, et se leva avec l'énergie d'un mort. Il traîna des savates jusqu'à la chambre voisine et se pencha sur le berceau.

« Ccchhhhut... » Souffla-t-il.

Le bébé continuait cependant de pleurer, agitant ses petites poings et ses petits pieds. Naruto soupira et prit lentement sa fille dans ses bras. Aussitôt, sa petite progéniture blottit son visage contre son cou chaud et halé tandis que ses minuscules menottes s'accrochaient au T-shirt qui lui servait de pyjama.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour sécher ses larmes mais quand il amorça un premier geste pour la recoucher dans son propre lit, elle pleura de nouveau.

« Hey, hey, chuchota-t-il. Je vais pas te garder contre moi le reste de la nuit quand même... Il est trois heures du mat'... »

Elle se tut pour l'écouter et en baissant les yeux vers elle, l'hôte du renard à neuf queue se rendit compte qu'elle l'observait de ses grands yeux larmoyants.

« Pas la peine d'insister et de me regarder avec ces yeux-là... » Barabouina-t-il.

Il se pencha derechef sur le berceau, l'écartant doucement de sa chaleur, mais elle s'agrippa à lui et marmotta :

_ Papa ! »

Naruto se figea. Avait-il bien entendu ? Sa fille ne parlait pas encore pourtant. Enfin, elle prononçait que de vagues borborygmes sans queue ni tête mais...

« Papa ! » S'exclama-t-elle plus fortement en ne le voyant plus bouger.

Le jeune hokage se redressa, tenant aussi loin que possible le petit bébé de lui. Il l'observait avec stupeur, n'arrivant pas à réaliser l'ampleur de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« T-... Tu m'as appelé...  
_Papa !  
_Oh, bon dieu... »

Il dut la reposer dans son lit pour ne pas la lâcher sous la surprise. Il n'était pas préparé à cela. Il pouvait faire face à une armée de ninja vengeur, il pouvait – avec un peu de chance et d'acharnement – battre Sasuke dans un duel, il pouvait tout aussi bien affronter le Kyubi lui-même... Mais il n'était clairement pas prêt à entre ce mot sortir de la bouche de sa petite fille.

Puis après la surprise vint la peur de la voir grandir trop vite. Il n'aurait pas le temps de se retourner qu'elle serait déjà en train de s'essayer au lancé de kunaï... Puis vint la joie. Un large sourire prit place sur son visage et il reprit son bébé qui commençait à se plaindre de nouveau. Il la berça avec tendresse et la ramena à sa chambre. Il se glissa sous la couette, tout contre sa moitié qui avait tout entendu par le baby-phone, et installa l'enfant sur son torse. Elle s'y endormit rapidement, aussi naturel que cela lui était.

Naruto garda son sourire de longues heures après s'être endormi, remerciant l'obscurité d'avoir caché ses larmes de joie avant qu'il ne ferme enfin les yeux.

* * *

**Reviews ?**

**Futur papa : Sasuke Uchiwa**


	2. Sasuke

**Bonjour à tous ! Me revoila avec un deuxième OS/Drabble. N'hésitez surtout pas à donner votre avis ! Bisous !**

**Rated : K+ parce que rien de bien méchant, ni de sensuel ! Pas d'inceste non plus (Argh, quel horreur !), juste un amour paternel ! **

**Pairing : Pas de couple précis. Je vais faire en sorte que chacun puisse imaginer qui il veut avec chacun des papas. Hét ou yaoi, l'enfant peut aussi bien avoir été conçu, adopté, volé, etc, etc ! **

**Note + : Cela se passe dans le monde du mangas.**

* * *

**Sasuke Uchiwa**

Sasuke eut un haut le cœur et se détourna rapidement de la table à langer, gardant malgré tout une main – tremblante – sur le ventre du petit bébé qui y était allongé. Comment un être si petit et si mignon pouvait pondre un truc comme « ça » ? Livide, il se dépêcha de la laver à coup de lingettes parfumées à la fraise et de jeter la bombe puante qu'était devenue la couche une fois en boule.

Il préférait largement être en mission avec un boulet comme Lee, tiens ! S'occuper d'un enfant – le sien qui plus est – n'était pas fait pour lui. Il n'avait pas tous ces petits gestes affectueux que tous, même son voisin de palier, avaient avec son bébé. Cela venait peut-être de son éducation et des drames familiaux qu'il avait vécu plus jeune... Mais le brun ténébreux n'avait pas envie de se poser réellement la question. Sa fille recevait assez d'amour de tout le village entier pour ne pas avoir besoin du sien, maladroit et trop subtile parfois pour un enfant aussi jeune.

Lui-même se contentait de ses jours de congé où il pouvait réellement profiter de ce petit bout d'être vivant et des joies d'être parent. Il fallait l'avouer, il n'aimait pas changer sa couche, il n'aimait pas la faire manger, il n'aimait pas lui donner son bain, il n'aimait pas jouer avec elle et il n'aimait surtout pas la promener en poussette dans un lieu public. Ils attiraient trop l'attention sur eux et surtout celle des femelles vivant à Konoha... Et dans les moments comme celui-ci, seul avec sa fille, asphyxié par une odeur nauséabonde et dont, il était sûr, aurait l'impression de sentir tout le reste de la journée, agacé par ses dix-sept petits vomis sur quatre bavoirs, deux bodys, cinq T-shirts, trois peluches, l'épaule-même de Sasuke et le reste sur la tablette de sa chaise haute... Il regrettait presque d'être père. Cela n'était pas fait pour lui. Il était fait pour se battre, se moquer cyniquement des autres, être un ninja, être froid et prétentieux, ne penser qu'à lui-même et à lui seulement... Cependant, il y avait des choses que l'on ne pouvait éviter... Comme, par exemple, tomber amoureux, avoir des relations sexuelles, avoir un enfant et devoir s'en occuper quand sa tendre moitié n'était pas disponible, comme aujourd'hui... Pendant les seuls jours où il pouvait - où il DEVAIT - se reposer afin d'être performant lors de sa prochaine mission. Par exemple, hein ?

Il crut même un instant pouvoir enfin se reposer de sa dernière lourde et longue mission mais à peine commençait-il à somnoler que la petite se mettait à pleurer, écourtant sa sieste et la sienne. Sale gosse. Quand il eut fini de la langer et de l'habiller de cet horrible pyjama orange offert par un blond bruyant, il l'assit sur le tapis épais et doux, entre le canapé et la télé avant de s'avachir sur des coussins éparpiller à même le sol, en soupirant.

Un silence calme et reposant s'installa alors que le regard de l'enfant se posait sur la télé allumée quelques minutes. Puis elle se tourna vers Sasuke. Il avait les yeux clos, des cernes sous les yeux et piquant rapidement du nez, et elle s'écria :

_Papa ? »

L'Uchiwa se redressa dans un sursaut et darda un regard noir sur elle. Elle pencha bêtement la tête sur le côté, insensible à ses yeux meurtriers et Sasuke s'adoucit légèrement. Il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce, un peu gêné par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Une intense satisfaction l'envahissait pour il ne savait quelle raison et il tapota doucement la tête de la petite fille avant de marmonner.

« Je suis là, joue donc pendant que papa se repose.  
_Papa.  
_Moui, c'est ça. »

Il ne nota rien et referma les yeux, sombrant de nouveau dans le sommeil avec une inhabituelle facilité. Il réagit à peine quand l'enfant vint s'installer contre lui, la tête sur son torse, et s'endormit enfin à son tour, contre son papa enfin détendu.

* * *

**Reviews ?**

**Futur papa : Kiba Inuzuka**


	3. Kiba

**Bonjour à tous ! Me revoila avec un troisième OS/Drabble. N'hésitez surtout pas à donner votre avis ! Bisous !**

**Rated : K+ parce que rien de bien méchant, ni de sensuel ! Pas d'inceste non plus (Argh, quel horreur !), juste un amour paternel ! **

**Pairing : Pas de couple précis. Je vais faire en sorte que chacun puisse imaginer qui il veut avec chacun des papas. Hét ou yaoi, l'enfant peut aussi bien avoir été conçu, adopté, volé, etc, etc ! **

**Note + : Cela se passe dans le monde du mangas.**

* * *

**Kiba Inuzuka**

« Aller, petit monstre ! Dis Pa-pa !  
_Kiba !  
_Mais c'est pas vrai ! »

Le maître chien donna un coup de pied rageur dans une peluche qui traînait par terre et fut rapidement imité par sa fille âgée de trois ans et demi.

« Hey ! Toi, t'as pas le droit de faire ça ! » S'exclama-t-il en la pointant du doigt.

Il ne récolta qu'un rire cristallin et amusé, et sa frustration se calma.

« Tss, va donc jouer dehors et réveille ce flemmard d'Akamaru ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. La fillette quitta son tapis de jeux et courut jusqu'à la grande baie vitrée ouverte sur leur jardin. Le soleil descendait lentement derrière le mont Hokage et permettait ainsi à l'atmosphère de se rafraîchir enfin. L'immense canidé, confortablement couché à l'ombre, ouvrit paresseusement l'œil alors que les bruits de pas se faisaient entendre sur le plancher de la terrasse.

« Ak'ma'yu ! » Cria-t-elle en bondissant dans l'herbe.

L'appelé leva les yeux au ciel et se détourna d'elle, voulant encore profiter de ses dernières secondes de sieste. Kiba ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand sa gamine se laissa tomber de tout son poids sur le dos de l'animal et frotta son visage avec vigueur contre la fourrure de son cou. Qu'il l'aimait, ce petit bout de lui. Qu'il l'adorait, au point de commencer à se dire que ce n'était peut-être pas si grave si elle ne l'appelait jamais papa...

Il secoua la tête avec agacement avant de se détourner du jardin pour retourner enfin à ses occupations quand, voyant que son père se désintéressait d'elle, la petite fille sauta rapidement sur ses petits pieds potelés et courut vers lui en l'appelant :

_Kiba !  
_Je t'ai dis cent fois de m'app... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. L'enfant venait de tomber et de s'écorcher le genou sur des gravillons. Il se retint de s'exclamer ou de courir immédiatement auprès d'elle pour ne pas qu'elle se mette à pleurer et à hurler à la mort comme elle avait la malheureuse habitude de faire quand elle avait peur, mais... Sa petite fille roula sur le côté et vit du sang commencer à couler. Peu. Pas assez pour s'inquiéter. Cependant...

Elle leva un visage perdu vers lui. Il s'avança d'un pas avec un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant mais les larmes inondèrent subitement ses grands yeux innocents et sa lèvre du bas se mit à trembler.

« P-papa... » Couina-t-elle avant de fondre pour de bon en larmes.

Akamaru leva aussitôt la tête à ce mot et Kiba sentit comme un étau enserrer sa gorge, son cœur et son estomac. Il se précipita alors à ses côtés pour la réconforter, il détestait la voir pleurer et encore plus l'entendre. L'enfant s'accrocha immédiatement à son T-shirt et cacha son visage trempé contre son ventre.

« Hey, ce n'est rien. Ne pleure pas... »

Il la prit avec délicatesse dans ses bras et la ramena à l'intérieur, suivit de prêt par son chien. Il voulut l'asseoir sur le canapé mais l'enfant refusa catégoriquement de s'éloigner de lui. Il se contenta donc de la bercer tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

Finalement, la petite fille se calma et renifla.

« Kiba, bobo..., marmonna-t-elle, vexée d'avoir pleuré autant pour si peu.  
_Oui, je sais, bobo. »

Il put enfin désinfecter l'égratignure, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Si sa fille ne l'appelait jamais papa, c'était simplement pour le taquiner. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ce petit mot pour savoir que c'était réciproque. Pas toujours. Seulement quand elle avait besoin de lui. Cela lui suffisait.

* * *

**Reviews ?**

**Futur papa : Neji Hyuga**


End file.
